Grand Tabernacle of the Pilgrim's Way
The Grand Tabernacle of the Pilgrim’s Way is a large orbital station above Diomikato in the Aliya system. Operated by the High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox, the Grand Tabernacle acts as a way station for Imperial citizens on pilgrimage. Here those pilgrims can find shelter and security while on their journey, as well as a chance to visit the memorial sites of Diomikato and pay homage to those lost while in service to the Empire. Rooms on the Grand Tabernacle are provided at minimal cost to any pilgrim, and while the facilities are spartan, they provide every basic need for a pilgrim. The repair and refuelling facilities of the station are also provided at a greatly reduced cost to those on pilgrimage in privately owned vessels, reducing the cost of pilgrimages and ensuring those who undertake them do so safely. The High Church also runs a network of transports going to the holy sites of the sector, encompassing the core systems of the Empire. Passage on these transports are affordable to most people but conditions are often cramped. Despite its utilitarian design, the Grand Tabernacle is one of the most technologically advanced stations in the sector. Large parts of the station's day to day operations are highly automated, allowing it to function with only a handful of crew if need be. The food and power production systems mean that even without resupply the station can sustain its maximum population for potentially decades. The most impressive feature however, is its main communications antenna which is able to broadcast a signal across drive space. This signal, while only basic in composition, aids travellers navigating towards the Grand Tabernacle from three hexes away. This helps to ensure a stable translation into the Aliya system. The recent relocation of the Grand Tabernacle to the Aliya system was reportedly for two reasons: It allowed for easier visititation to the memorial sites on Diomikato, such as the battlefields of the Second Imperial Civil War, the War against the Artificial, and the most recent Conflict of 3200, as well as the Legio Terminus and the various other holy sites. Secondly the relocation was a part of aid offered for the civilian population of Diomikato, those who had lost homes to the war are being allowed temporary housing in the Grand Tabernacle should they desire. The excellent medical facilities on the Grand Tabernacle are also being utilised to their fullest under the guidance of the Priests of the Pastoria and doctors from the Lectorate. Security on the Grand Tabernacle is tight. Several units of the Guardians are stationed at all times to ensure the safety of its occupants. At the same time, being in Aliya allows the Grand Tabernacle to also have the luxury of the Aquilan Legions at their beck and call. On welcoming the Grand Tabernacle into orbit, the Convocation of House Aquila pledged to ensure the safety of the station and any pilgrims within the Aliya system. Category:House Aquila Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:Space Stations Category:Aliya